A telecommunications provider might offer services such as local, long distance, and wireless services that might include text messaging, three-way calling, and location-based services, as well as more traditional telephony services. Such services can be referred to collectively as network systems, network capabilities, or network services. The telecommunications provider might wish to allow access to these network systems to other enterprises that are customers of the telecommunications provider. The telecommunications provider might also wish to allow its customers to have access to business data maintained by the telecommunications provider such as billing data, customer information, and product information, for example. Such data can be referred to collectively as data systems, back office information, or back office applications. Security measures would typically be put in place to ensure that customers are allowed access only to the network systems and data systems to which they are authorized. A customized set of security measures might be implemented for each customer, resulting in numerous different types of access procedures and security protocols.